Tie a Yellow Ribbon
by Sweet Demon Slayer
Summary: Songfic to "Tie a Yellow Ribbon" by Dawn. Gippal's doubt for Rikku loving him are now answered. Rippal! R&R!


Tie a Yellow Ribbon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 nor "Tie a yellow Ribbon around the ole oak tree" by Dawn.  
  
---  
  
I'm coming home  
  
I've done my time,  
  
Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine  
  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free,  
  
Then you'll know just what to do if you still want me...  
  
If you still want me...  
  
---  
  
20-year-old Gippal climbed on to the bus to Luca. 'I hope she got my letter...' he thought, remembering every single word he had told his love in it.  
  
-Rikku,  
  
I'm finally coming back. I know I haven't seen you in about 3 years, but I'm hoping our love is as strong as ever. But I need to know something. Do you still want me? And tell me the truth. I don't want to waste your time with me if you don't care for me. Don't reply to this letter in mail or a CommSphere. Just do me one favor.  
Tie a yellow ribbon around the old oak tree...remember? Where we first started our relationship in Luca. I'm coming home August 11th. You should get this on August 9th. If you don't want me...then don't tie anything around the tree. I'll know how you truly feel then. I just stay on the bus and try and find a new life. Don't write me a sorry note or anything. Just follow these simple instructions, okay Cid's girl? Remember: I love you.  
  
Ouinc dnimo (yours truly),  
  
Gippal-  
  
---  
  
Oh, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree...  
  
It's been three long years,  
  
Do you still want me?  
  
(Still want me?)  
  
---  
  
"Don't worry Gippal!" Baralai exclaimed, patting his back. "It'll be fine! When we go by the tree...I bet we'll see a HUGE yellow ribbon!"  
  
Baralai, Nooj, Paine and Gippal had been called back for some old Crimson Squad duties. Nooj and Paine were sent home early though, so Gippal had Paine deliver the note.  
  
"I hope so, Lai." the Al Bhed man said slowly. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't see any ribbons at all. I guess I'd just stay on the bus and forget about 'us'. If she doesn't want me, I'll have to grab a new life.  
  
"Gippal, HELLO! It's Rikku we're talking about! Of course there will be a freaking ribbon on the tree!" Baralai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
---  
  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree,  
  
I'll stay on the bus,  
  
Forget about us,  
  
Put the blame on me,  
  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree...  
  
Bus driver, please look for me,  
  
'Cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see...  
  
I'm really still in prison, and my love, she holds the key...  
  
---  
  
"Hey! Bus driver!" Gippal exclaimed, waving his arms. "When we pass by Luca, umm...tell me if you see an old oak tree with a yellow ribbon on it.  
  
"Dra aqdnasamo mynka uha frana dra getc ymfyoc bmyo ynuiht hufytyoc?" (The extremely large one where the kids always play around nowadays?) The bus driver asked in Al Bhed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." the bus driver shrugged. "What for?"  
  
---  
  
A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free...  
  
---  
  
Gippal stood up before coughing. "Alright everyone," he looked around at the 10 other people on the bus. "When we pass by Luca and where that huge large oak tree is...ummm...tell me if you see a yellow ribbon on the old oak tree. You see, I had to leave my love Rikku for 3 years because of confidential stuff...and I'm really anxious to see if she still loves me or not...so I told her to tie a yellow ribbon around the tree if she still wanted me...so...if you guys see one...tell me as quick as possible!"  
  
The whole bus filled with excited whispers. "How romantic!" both the old and young women would excitedly chatter.  
  
The man thought it was fruity, but romantic, nonetheless.  
  
Gippal sat down anxiously. About 15 minutes later, he recognized the scenary around him.  
  
"Luca..." he breathed.  
  
"Hey Mister!" a little girl with waist length black hair (probably about 5-years-old) who sat next to him tugged on his sleeve. "We're in Luca! We're in Luca! And we're really close to that tree you were talking about!"  
  
---  
  
I wrote and told her please,  
  
Oh, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree,  
  
It's been three long years,  
  
Do you still want me?  
  
(Still want me?)  
  
---  
  
Gippal smiled at her. "Now we just have to watch out for the tree." he said with a wink. The little girl giggled happily.  
  
"There's gonna be a BIIGGGGGG yellow ribbon! I betcha! I betcha!" she cheered to her mother who smiled at Gippal half-heartedly.  
  
"That's awfully sweet of you, dear." she told him.  
  
Gippal flushed. "Thank you."  
  
---  
  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree,  
  
I'll stay on the bus,  
  
Forget about us,  
  
Put the blame on me,  
  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
  
---  
  
"Lai..." Gippal sighed. "What if there are no ribbons? I've told the whole bus. They'll all probably think I'm some sort of loser."  
  
"Relax, Gippal. You worry too much." Baralai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But Baralai, you don't understand, man. I mean...okay, there's Rikku. Perfect. There's me. Beneath perfect. Waaayyy beneath."  
  
"Gip, no one is perfect. Just calm down."  
  
"...Nooj was right. This WAS a stupid idea."  
  
"Okay, um, Gippal, you're forgetting something."  
  
"What?" came the monotone reply.  
  
"Nooj is in love with LeBlanc."  
  
"I--oh. Right."  
  
"So just calm down and shut up."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"OH MY YEVON!" Baralai exclaimed.  
  
"YEAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"WOOHOO!"  
  
Gippal looked up from his depressing state. "What the heck is wrong with you people?" he asked before looking out the window.  
  
He almost jumped off the bus.  
  
---  
  
Now the whole damn bus is cheering,  
  
And I can't believe I see,  
  
A hundred yellow ribbons 'round the ole oak tree...  
  
---  
  
"GIPPAL!" Baralai cheered as Gippal rubbed his eyes twice. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
About a hundred yellow ribbons around the old oak tree.  
  
He rubbed his eyes again.  
  
And once more.  
  
And the final time.  
  
"Stop rubbing your eye! It's for real!" Baralai exclaimed happily before looking out the window. "Oh hey! Rikku's there too!" Baralai waved to her, but she couldn't see him. She was on the other side of the tree.  
  
Gippal stared at the window. Her looks hadn't changed a bit. She still wore the Theif dressphere, but her hair was in a long panytail that went a bit past her thighs and two bangs framed her face. She also got rid of the feather earrings and blue scarf. She still had the ribbons on her arms, except they were dyed...yellow. She looked so anxious...  
  
The Al Bhed man laughed happily and high fived him. "She still loves me..." he thought. "She still loves me."  
  
"SHE STILL LOVES ME!!" Gippal shouted merrily while laughing and running around the bus.  
  
The whole bus was cheering and smiling with joy and laughter.  
  
Suddenly, the bus driver stopped the bus.  
  
Gippal frowned. "What happened?" his good mood was dying.  
  
---  
  
I'm coming home, mm-hmm...  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree...  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree,  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree...  
  
---  
  
"Get off. I'm kicking you out." The bus driver said with a grin.  
  
Gippal smiled and nodded to him. "I'll see you later, Lai!" He said waving briefly to Baralai before hopping off the bus.  
  
---  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree...  
  
---  
  
Rikku frowned. 'Where is he!?' she fumed. 'Ev ra syta sa cdyo ib ymm hekrd liddehk uid DRUICYHTC uv oammuf neppuhc zicd cu E luimt kad nazaldat, E's kuhhy rind res cu pyt! E toat so vyjuneda meddma neppuhc vun res! Oouh, ra'c kuhhy kad ed!!' (If he made me stay up all night cutting out THOUSANDS of yellow ribbons just so I could get rejected, I'm gonna hurt him so bad! I dyed my favorite little ribbons for him! Oouh, he's gonna get it!!) she thought angrily, not hearing the footsteps behind her.  
  
"Cibneca, bnehlacc." came a deep, smooth voice behind her.  
  
Rikku turned around and almost doubled over with happiness.  
  
Gippal smiled charmingly at her and held his arms open for a hug.  
  
Rikku walked up to him. "O...Oui'na rana..." (Y...You're here...) she said a smile before punching him hard in the arm.  
  
'She got a lot stronger,' he said wincing.  
  
The Al Bhed girl laughed. "Oui pypuuh! Fro luimth'd oui lusa rusa aynmean!?" (You baboon! Why couldn't you come home earlier!?) she said, stomping on his foot.  
  
Gippal held his hands up in defense. "Let's stop playing 'Let's all Kill Gippal' for just one second, please!"  
  
She smiled before hugging him tightly. "Oui buubea...oui ryt sa ymm funneat..." (You poopie...you had me all worried...)  
  
Gippal snorted. "Oui? OUI fana funneat? E druikrd E fyc kuhhy lusa rana yht hud ajah caa y csymm oammuf neppuh uh drec dnaa! Ed'c ajah paddan dryd oui lysa druikr." (You? YOU were worried? I thought I was gonna come here and not even see a small yellow ribbon on this tree! It's even better that you came though.) he said cheekily.  
  
Rikku giggled before hugging him tightly again. "E muja oui." (I love you.)  
  
"Same here, bnehlacc." (princess.) He said and kissed her passionately.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rikku and Gippal nearly died. 'What the he...' he turned around and to his dismay...everyone on the bus was still watching them.  
  
---  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree,  
  
---  
  
Gippal laughed before kissing his love again. on. Let's go invite the gang over. We've got some celebrating to do!"  
  
Rikku blinked. "What for?"  
  
"For my return, of course!" he said with a grin. When he saw her roll her eyes, he laughed. "Alright, it's to confess our love." he said cheekily.  
  
Rikku turned red and laughed. "Alright. Grab a ribbon. We need a momento of the happiest day of my life!" Rikku cheered.  
  
"OUR lives." Gippal corrected her laughing.  
  
---  
  
Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree......  
  
---  
  
And with that said, the two grabbed two ribbons from the tree and walked towards Paine's house.  
  
Like Gippal said, they had some celebrating to do.  
  
---- ----  
  
A/N: I liked it! It was really short, but I though it was cute! What about you guys? 


End file.
